Enishi :: Love and Fate
by Shinrai Faith
Summary: [Ed x Winrii] It’s almost as if two people who love eachother so much, no matter how far apart, feel the same emotions, maybe even actions, at the same time...


**Disclaimer: **_Yada Yada... I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters, yada! But what if I was the reincarnation… would I own it then? Does it count? ; nn _

**A/N: **_I don't have much to say about this besides that I - We experience it._

_I wrote this a little weird and I hope it isn't too complicated. This story has been giving me problems (For three days now) and has been developed on writer's block xD! Yup, that's right. I've been staring at a blank document for three days._

---

_It's almost as if two people who love eachother so much, no matter how far apart, feel the same emotions, maybe even actions, at the same time. These two people share everything, like they are tied together by a single string at the end of eachother's pinkie and linked together. Perhaps this string is unbreakable and unavoidable. Maybe it could even be permanent. It's called fate. Love._

---

**Enishi**

_We Share the Same Thoughts._

Slowly, he woke up from his short nap on the bench. Sitting up and rubbing at the side of his head he yawned. "It fells like I've been sleeping on a rock…" he muttered to himself. A small voice emerged that sounded like it was coming from inside a very tiny tin can. "Brother, you fell asleep on my leg." Edward laughed nervously, feeling bad about the rock comment and rubbed at the back of his neck. Al just smiled. Well he couldn't exactly smile, but Ed could tell. "So, when is this train gonna get here anyway…?" Ed stood up on the bench and cuffed his right hand above his eyebrows, glancing from one side of the tracks and looking as far off into the distance as he could and then glanced to the other side. It seemed like the tracks went on forever and seemed as if the train would take forever just to make it to the empty station. No one was around, just a small state alchemist and a large suit of armor. A small laugh escaped the suit of armor as he watched his older brother stand on the bench, seeming impatient as always. "Ed, just sit down. It's scheduled to be here in about a half hour." Edward's eyes narrowed and lips puckered out as he ploped back down on the bench, crossing his arms tightly and staring blankley out in front of him.

-+-

Slowly, she made her way down the stairs, letting out an exhausting yawn and scratching at her head. Winry ploped down at the kitchen table as she watched her Grandmother finish up making breakfast. Winry sighed softly, and yawned a small "It fells like I've been sleeping on a rock…" Her grandmother laughed softly, placing the food out in front of her. Her voice seemed shakey, but humble. "Maybe you should learn to let go of your wrench when you are sleeping, eh?" Pinako laughed softly as she sat down in the seat across from Winry. The young girl made a sour face and glared down at her eggs. She grabbed her fork and began shovling the eggs into her mouth, chewing ever so slowly. Pinako broke the silence, looking up to Winry and smiled. "Be ready in about a half an hour. We need to go to the market to pick up some stuff." Winry didn't argue. Instead she nodded and got up from the table after finishing up her eggs and headed back upstairs to change.

-+-

The train finally arrived. Ed shot up quickly from his seat, grabbing the suitcase as Alphonse got up at his own pace. Ed quickly borded the train as Al trailed behind, like always. Ed always got so excited when traveling, even though you would think he got sick and tierd of it by now. You just could never tell because he always had this blank, bored stare as he sat there. Ed and Al made ther way to the back of the train car and sat down in the last avalible back seat. Edward quickly slid over to the window and leaned his elbow on the seat rest and gazed outside as the train started to depart again. Alphonse sat down across from his brother and glanced around to see the other people, staring at him. Al just waved polietly at them and glanced back over to his brother. He was used to this by now. All the looks that was. Ed was silent, lost deep in thought. But for some reason, this trip, he didn't seem to drift off to sleep. He just stared out the window, watching the earth move quickly below them.

-+-

Winry quickly flew down the stairs in her casual outfit: A white tank top covered by a designer black jacket and matching pleated skirt. Not much, but it was a hot day and that's what she was wearing. She really didn't care what other people viewed her as. She was a mechanic, not a runway model. Pinako and Winry walked their way down to the dirt road and just a little further trailing off on a small narrow dirt road that lead to the Resembool market. You never heard of it? Oh but it's there. Winry made her way up and down the small pathway, eyeing every stand. Her grandmother never actually said what they were getting, but made Winry come along just for keeping her company. There was a small wooden box sitting next to an empty stand. She lazily sat herself down and glanced around at everyone. She seemed interested in what everyone else was doing yet her face told differently. She stared blankley at the people who passed by, her chin resting in her palms as she slouched forward.

-+-

As if time had stopped for a few moments, he was thinking. Thinking about _her_. This wasn't any normal train ride. Oh no, this was a ride back home. Edward sat there; his lips seemed to curl into a small grin. Alphonse pretended he hadn't notice, but he knew what Ed was thinking. He knew his stubborn brother better then that. Ed would never admit he was thinking about Winry. Slowly, Ed's eyes trailed up the glass window and his gaze cought on with the pure blue sky, not a cloud in sight. It was the same sky as _that day_. The day, four years ago, where he walked with her, just her, to the small tiny lake that was hidden deep within the woods. As soon as they got in the clear, the bright sun had relected itself off of the lake. It made it sparkle, like a string of dimonds. Winry seemed to have loved it and she grabed a hold of Ed. All she kept saying over was "Oh it's so pretty! Thank you! Thank you!" Ed had just looked at her and smiled, shaking his head with a short reply. "Whatever. You don't need to thank me… It's not like I'm buying you a new flippin' tool Win." All Ed could do was keep thinking about that day. All until he was jolted out of his thoughts, and his seat, as the train haulted quickly. All he had to do was walk down that long dirt road and he was home.

-+-

The blonde girl sighed heavily and happened to just glance up at the sky. "Wow it's really clear…not a cloud in sight." She whispered. You can only guess what happened next. Yeah, it reminded her of _that day_ as well. She remembered it well. Ed had taken her to that lake. There after she had thanked him so many times and his rude "you're welcome" they had sat on the tiny hill together. Side by side. Ed had brought along a small picnic basket, filled with two penut-butter jelly sandwhiches and some fresh fruit. Ed layed the blanket out just before they sat down and began eating. Winry licked at her lips, as Ed happened to shyly glance over. He blushed slightly as he reached in for a small piece of watermelon. "Hey Win, you like watermelon…?" Winry slowly looked over at him and quirked a brow, swallowing a piece of her sandwhich, and nodded. He blushed a bit more and pressed the chunk of fruit against her lips. Her eyes widened as a sheet of pink settled across her cheeks. Ed quickly glanced down at the blanket, his hair covering his face to hide his expression. She opened her mouth slowly as Ed fed her the watermelon. He quickly pulled his hand back, turning his body away from her, and whiped his hand on his shorts. Winry let out a soft giggle before she turned to face him. "Hey Ed…? I know something you'll like." She seemed to say in a childish tone. Ed snapped his gaze over to her but before he could even look at her, her lips were pressed against his just as the watermelon was to hers. Winry's daydream was soon woken up as she felt a pat on her back. It was her Grandmother. "Stop daydreaming and let's go home. I have everything we need…" Winry nodded and got up from the crate, and they headed back down the dirt road to home.

-+-

Ed and Al made there way down the long and tiering path. Ed seemed to be very quiet for some reason. He wasn't complaining or cracking any jokes. Just silent. Al seemed to worry a little bit but figured he wouldn't ask his older brother what seemed to be on his mind. Ed sotopped dead in his tracks and set down the suitcase. "Brother, what's wrong?" He just glanced up at the youngest Elric and shrugged. "It's just… I don't know why we are coming back here. I mean I didn't break anything. I'm sure that's what she'll asume and then clonk me on the head with that damn wrench of hers!" Al laughed softly grabbing for the suitcase figuring he would carry it now. He went on ahead as Ed snapped out of his tramatizing thought, rubbing at the top of his head as he fumbled forward running after his brother. "Hey, Al! Wait up!"

-+-

After Winry and Pinako had gotten home, Winry decided to step out on her front porch, just to stare and enjoy this day for a little while longer. It was rare to get a nice breezy and clear day like this. She leaned forward against the railing and just stared at the dirt road. Thinking. Thinking about _him_.

-+-

Finally they were there Ed slowly walked up over the hilltop to see the small house. The Rockbell house. Suddenly all thoughts of _her_ filled his head. He knew she was there, waiting. She was always waiting for him, and for some reason it killed him to even think that that was what she did from time to time. He made his way down the path with his brother and looked up calling out to the mechanic, his famous grin and a slight wave, voice cool and casual. "Hey Win."

-+-

She saw him. Saw them. Ed and Al were making their way down the road. Her eyes seemed to light up as she watched them in shock. As always he never called when needing repairs, but from what she could see his arm was fine. Could he just be visiting for the sake of visiting? She froze as she heard his voice, feeling as if she could have jumped off the balcony right then and there. She quickly spun on her heel and ran down the stairs calling out to her Grandma as she shot out the door. "Ed and Al are home!"

-+-+-

They both met in a small locked gaze, hearts pounding against their chest. Both feeling slight tingles run down their spines and up through their body as they looked at eachother. This is about as much as I can give you. This feeling can not even be described no matter what kind of words you use. Winry smiled softly as she looked at both boys then at Edward.

"Welcome Home"

---

**A/N:** _Yup I can't really describe that feeling. You know that feeling you get when you see someone that you think about everyday and hear their voice and see their face? Yeah so the ending didn't feel as strong as I wanted it to be but ya know, there is always a good ending. One that I possibly can't describe yet._

_This was written with my Ed in mind. I love you._


End file.
